Words Unspoken
by falbreezy
Summary: Chieko was never popular in school. She was bland, chubby, and overall just unattractive. The only thing she had going for her were brains. After a while of bullying she decided to completely change herself- she would become beautiful. Now she goes to the infamous Ouran Academy, but refuses to open up to anyone. She's known as an ice queen. Will a certain host melt her heart?
1. Chapter 1

The sky wasn't blue that day. It was instead a rather gloomy shade of grey. I looked up, smirking, and thought about how fitting the world seemed to be at that moment. I liked looking at the places around me; the way the sun hit the green leaves of the trees in spring, the brown color of tree bark after it rained. It gave me a sense of home. It made me remember the things that I once held so close to my heart.

You see, life wasn't exactly my best friend. It had these ways of making me feel on top of the world, before taking out a baseball bat and beating me down. It was like I couldn't be happy for more than a few seconds at a time. When I was fourteen, for example, I had a huge crush on this one boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and every detail about him was utterly compelling. I wouldn't say that I liked him for his looks, though they did play a role in my fascination, but rather that I found his intelligence attractive. He was the only kid in class smarter than me. No one had ever outranked me in any classes, so the fact that he scored higher was kinda refreshing.

Anyways, one day I came into class and there was a love letter sitting on my desk. It was from him. I was ecstatic, and rushed to open it. I hoped it would say something along the lines of "My dearest Chieko, your great wisdom and beauty has caused me to fall in love with you." But no, as I seem to be cursed with bad luck, it said nothing along those lines. In fact, it wasn't even addressed to me. He'd accidentally put it on my desk. It was made out to that stupid American transfer student who was constantly looking at herself in her phone screen and reapplying lip gloss. I didn't blame him for thinking she was hot. I mean, she had huge boobs and straight blonde hair. She was just dumb as a rock. Why would he ever like someone that stupid?

That's when it hit me- guys didn't want girls for their brains. All they wanted was short skirts and perfectly styled hair. It didn't matter that you were failing all of your school work, as long as you looked like you belonged on the cover of sports illustrated. I couldn't go through life as the nerd girl, expecting my ability to solve long equations to hide the fact that I wore thick glasses and had a little extra body fluff. If I wanted boys to like me, I had to become a better version of me.

That's how I became who I am today, and that's how I got to that day. That day when the sky had lost it's blue. Now to explain to you why I was so sad on that particular day- I was starting school at some fancy academy place. An institution swarming with rich kids and people who never had to do anything for themselves. Honest to god, I would rather have jumped into a pool of ravenous sharks than to have walked through those large school gates, but I had no choice. My billionaire grandfather had laid down on his death bed and said "Chieko, I know you've enjoyed living on your own this whole time, and acting like some sort of commoner, but as my dying wish I only want one thing of you. I just want you to act like a member of the Katsuhida family for once. I'm not asking you to wear fancy gowns and go to balls, just to carry on the family legacy at Ouran Academy. Four generations of our family have walked through those halls, and I want you to be part of the mark we have left at that school. I have already enrolled you and paid for your whole run, and I left several million yen in your bank account in case of emergency... blah blah blah"

In the end, I felt it only respectable listen to his final wish. After all, Ouran academy would look great on my college resume, even if it was full of snobs and slackers. I had to make the most of it. I may have had bad luck, or at least thought I had bad luck, but I was given the life that I led for a reason. And that reason was most likely (and most logically) to live it.

***Later that Day***

"Class, I would like you to introduce you to your newest student. Her name is Chieko Katsuhida, and she will be joining us for the rest of the year." The teacher looked at me nervously, as if she was intimidated by my presence. All the teachers seemed to look at me this way, ever since the problem I'd had with the school uniform manager that morning. "Ms. Katsuhida, take a seat wherever you'd like."

Lazily, I headed towards an empty seat in the back corner near the window and tossed my bag to the side, before sitting down in the oddly nice wooden chair. I sighed, closing my eyes and hoping that the bell would ring soon so that I could go home. I managed to sit through most of the class in peace, until some idiot behind me decided to butt in and ruin my daydreaming.

"Mr. Ootori, do you have the answer to the equation on the board?" The teacher asked, looking towards the kid sitting beside me. He was very attractive, with mysterious dark eyes and hair, but I wouldn't consider him my type. He was probably stuck up and stupid like everyone else at that school.

"Yes I do." He responded without looking up from his notes. "But I'm sure Ms. Katsuhida would like a chance to answer a question. She must be very eager to learn, being a new student and all." That's when he looked up and stared at me almost mockingly; a small smirk dancing across his features. _God Damnit_, I thought, _he must've noticed that I wasn't paying attention. Whatever, I'll be able to solve whatever freaking problem is up there. After all, I am at the top of my class._

I laughed when I saw the equation they wanted me to solve. It was just like any of the other equations I used to solve to help practice for math competitions- basic calculus. "The answer is 21." I said casually, as if I studied calculus all the time. The teacher's jaw dropped. All of a sudden I heard people whispering to each other around the room.

"So she's both hot and smart. I wouldn't mind dating her." Said one boy to another.

"What's her family business?" One girl questioned her friend. "And what the heck is she wearing?!"

_Oh yeah_. I'd forgotten about how odd I probably looked to all the other students. You see, I'd cut up my uniform and made it into a cute, strapless mini dress. I'd gotten rid of the atrocious white collar, and recycled the pink bow into a sash that tied around my waist. Finally, I replaced the ugly brown boat shoes with a pair of heels. Overall, I looked freaking sexy, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. The uniform manager had given me problems at first, but I pulled out the student handbook and read the dress code to her: "All students must wear their designated uniforms at all times, correct?"

"Correct." She replied with a confused tone, unaware of where I was going with this.

"It doesn't say HOW we have to wear our uniforms, just that we have to wear them. Clearly I am wearing the full Ouran uniform, I'm just wearing it differently than everyone else is. Therefore, you are wrong and I am right. Have a nice day."

I probably could've been a little bit nicer to her, but to be completely honest I wasn't in the mood to be nice. All I wanted was for the day to be over. I just wanted to return to my peaceful little "commoner house" and make myself some onigiri before watching reruns until I pass out. That was the life.

**DINGDONGDINGYDONGYDINGADINGFRINGFRONG **

(**Note**: Sorry, I got carried away with the bell sound)

The bell signaled the end of the school day. I quickly gathered up my belongings, before heading out of the classroom. I ignored the stares everybody was giving me as I trudged my way down the hall, not paying attention to anyone around me. I think that after years of being treated like the invisible girl by everyone I'd ever tried to make friends with, I was sort of socially and emotionally scarred, and once everybody started trying to be my friends for once, the tables turned and I began tuning them out.

I was almost to the end of the hall, I could see the light of the outside world! Only a few more yards and I'd be there...

Too bad I never did make it to the light, because I ended up running into some idiot before I made it to the doors. The contents of my bag flew everywhere, and my papers fell out of all of my binders. I scrambled to pick up my items, shoving them in the bag haphazardly and hoping that whoever I ran into would keep walking without helping me. I didn't need help, and I definitely didn't want it from some snobby rich kid.

"Do you need my assistance in picking up your belongings? It is partially my fault that you dropped your bag; I should've watched where I was going." A smooth, familiar voice questioned me. It was the voice of the glasses kid from calculus. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Most students are excited to attend on their first day." He added.

"Well, I'm not most students." I looked up at him as I stuffed the remainder of my books into my school bag. He really was attractive, and he seemed to be slightly different than everyone else. He seemed, I don't know, cooler. Less like a snob.

"Do you not find the academy to provide a satisfactory atmosphere?" He smirked. "Or do you just find joy in ignoring everyone around you?"

"Everyone here is a snobby rich kid, definitely not the type of people I would enjoy associating with." I began to stand up. He offered me his hand, but I ignored it. I didn't need his help to stand up, I had two feet of my own.

"Aren't you the snob? You're the one who decides to make a whole deal of altering your uniform, an obvious sign that you crave attention. But when people try to socialize with you, you turn them down. It's as though you don't think they're worthy of you." He looked at me as though I was just a specimen in an experiment, examining my every move, but he acted so cooly while doing so. The way he was able to read my actions without even knowing me was infuriating. It pissed me off.

"Look, Ootori." I looked him right in the eyes, as if challenging him. "I don't need your crap. You're just another rich kid who can't do anything for himself, so leave me alone." I turned away from him and ran, in the opposite direction of the school's exit. At the moment I wasn't quite thinking about the fact that I should've been running the other way down the hall. In fact, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was just angry. His words kept running through my head, _aren't you the snob. _Yes! He was fucking right, maybe I was a snob. Maybe I did do things for attention, and then turned down the attention I craved so much. I was a walking contradiction. I said that I didn't want to associate myself with a bunch of snobs, but by doing so I was being a snob myself.

I just needed to find somewhere where I could be alone, where I could sit by myself and think- **without **scrutinizing attractive men wearing glasses. I turned down another hall and found myself standing in front of an abandoned music room, _perfect. There's no way anyone is in here, I can finally be alone. _

When I turned the handle to that big white door, I didn't realize that I was performing the action that would decide my entire future. By opening the door to that music room, I was sealing my fate, and I'm still not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Welcome."

**Ok guys, this is a test chapter. I hope that I get positive feedback, I'm excited for this fic. Btw I need fanart of Cheiko for the fic's cover picture. Here's some info:**

**Age: 16**

**Eyes:Dark Brown (but she wears colored contacts to make them blue)**

**Hair: Black, curly and long. Curly like candlestick also has side bangs **

**Body Type: Curvy and fit. Relatively big bust, but not huge. When she was younger she was chubby, but she started going to the gym after the whole "love letter scene" She soon had a really nice body**

**Clothes: Altered uniform. **_**IMPORTANT:**_** She wears a brown leather cord around her neck at ALL times. It's important to the plotline**

**Message me if you're interested in doing the cover art! Please R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews, they help make my writing better. Plus they fuel my ego (at least I'm being honest) :D**

**Chieko: Shut up and start writing**

**Kyoya: Don't rush her, unless you want your character's progression to be faulty**

**Chieko: Shut up you snobby glasses man!**

"Welcome"

_God dang it's bright, and what's with all the flower petals?_ I squinted my eyes, trying to shield out the bright white light, and swatted some rose petals out of my face. As the light slowly dimmed away, a group of six attractive boys appeared in front of me. (**note: not seven, because Kyoya was off running an errand for the club**) One in particular caught my eye. He was very princely looking, with violet eyes and blonde hair. He seemed cute. That is, until he opened his mouth.

"Hello princess, I see you're new here. Welcome to our land of beauty!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, looking up at me with those strange purple eyes.

"Well, it looks like I made a wrong turn somewhere. I didn't mean to end up in some gay love party." I chuckled dryly, even though the blonde guy didn't seem to find my joke funny at all. He ran away and started growing mushrooms in a corner. I turned around to head back out of the music room, because there was no way I was going to find any peace in quiet in there. I was about to open the door when someone on the other side decided to come in, coincidentally, at the same time as I was standing in front of the doorway. _**BAM **__Great, it's my first day at this school and I'm already getting hit with doors and knocked down by weird glasses men. This is going to be a long year._

The room started fading into black, and I felt a searing pain in my head. _Ouch_. Slowly, I crumpled to the ground, before passing out.

You see, this is what I meant when I said I had bad luck. I always end up getting the opposite of what I want. Today for example; all I wanted was to go home to my peaceful, quiet apartment. Instead I end up getting hit in the face with a door and passing out in a room full of strange men, who could've been rapists for all I knew. That's just how much fate hates me; it goes out of it's way to make me as miserable as possible, and it's doing a mighty fine job of it.

What felt like a few minutes later, I gingerly opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. To my surprise, there was a boy standing above me holding a cold towel on my head. He looked very feminine, with big brown eyes and girlish features, but I assumed that puberty just hadn't quite made it to him yet. He had to have been a boy- he was wearing the male uniform, and I didn't know a lot of snobby rich girls who would dress like a dude. A part of me told me I was wrong though. My female senses were tingling, and something seemed off with this guy (girl?)

"Are you ok? You got hit pretty hard." He/She looked down at me, and a warmness spread throughout my body. His/her eyes were so beautiful and kind, and the way he/she looked at you like he/she really cared about you gave me a motherly vibe. I tried to lift myself off the ground, as I didn't really enjoy laying on the dirty floor. Heaven knows what kind of germs were there. But as I attempted to sit up my head started pounding like crazy and I fell back down to the ground. _God damnit, I spent hours doing my hair this morning just to get it all dirty. This sucks. _"You shouldn't try to sit up for a while. Just keep laying down until you feel better, ok? By the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I haven't seen you around the school before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, she's a new student in class 2 with Tamaki and I. Her name is Chieko Katsuhida." A smooth voice answered for me, and it wasn't just any smooth voice, it was the voice of the glasses man- Kyoya Ootori. I groaned, _why did he have to be involved in everything_. "My apologies for hitting you with the door. Let me help you off the ground in return, heaven knows what kind of germs are down there." He practically read my thoughts, just like he'd done in the hallway earlier, and it was frustrating. I was surprised when he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up like I was a feather. _Wow, glasses man must work out. He's got some serious arm muscles._

I hate to admit it, but my stomach did flutter a little bit as he carried me to one of the couches and carefully laid me down. Hey, it's not everyday that an attractive guy picks you up all macho like. Cut me some slack. "Thanks." I told him, trying to add as much venom into that one word as possible. I still hadn't forgotten about what happened in the hallway earlier.

"Wow Kyoya, what'd you do to this girl to get her to hate you so much?" A ginger kid smirked devilishly; he looked like trouble. Standing behind him was a boy who I guess was his twin, because they were carbon copies of each other. The other ginger added "Maybe he just was his grumpy old self." I chuckled at this, I was enjoying this miniature burn session.

"Do you know this girl Kyo-chan?" An adorable little boy said. He appeared to be an elementary schooler, yet he was wearing the official Ouran uniform. Puberty DEFINITELY hadn't made it to him yet. "She's cute. And look at her eyes, what a lovely shade of blue. I've never seen eyes that blue before. Have you Mori?" There was a tall, stoic looking guy standing over the little boy protectively. He must've been Mori. Whoever he was, he gave me the heebie jeebies. He looked like some sort of mob boss.

"I agree Honey. They seem almost..._ unreal._" Kyoya once again replied to a question he wasn't even asked. He was starting to get on my nerves, especially by the way he said unreal, like he knew my secret. It was impossible though, the contacts I wore were the most natural looking colored contacts in the world. No one could ever tell that my eyes weren't naturally blue. It even fooled me sometimes.

"I'm sorry princess Chieko, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves yet. We are the *Ouran Highschool host Club!*" The blonde smiled enthusiastically. I came to the conclusion that he was a maniac; a hot maniac, but he was still a maniac. "What kind of guys are you interested in? There's the little devil type- Kaoru and Hikaru..." He signaled to the twins, who both smirked simultaneously. "...the loli-shota type- Honey..." He pointed to the little boy, who gave an adorable grin. "... the mysterious type- Mori..." The tall stoic guy didn't react when his name was called. "...the natural type- Haruhi..." He pointed to the he/she with the gorgeous eyes, and he/she smiled pleasantly. "...the cool type- Kyoya." Kyoya looked up from the notebook he seemed to constantly be taking notes in.

"...and then there's me, the princely type." He grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. I felt little butterflies in my tummy as he leaned up to whisper in my ear. I wasn't used to people, let alone hot guys, holding my hand or anything like that. "What do you say, princess? Who do you like best?"

"I- umm- uhh..." I'd never been unable to think straight, but at that moment I couldn't think at all. I could feel my face burning red. "I think my head feels better. Thanks for helping me Haruhi, but I'm going to go home now. Bye!" I practically jumped off the couch where I was laying. I didn't have time for this, I could be at home watching reruns of doctor who.

"Bye Chie-chan! Come by tomorrow!" Honey called as I ran out of the music room. I couldn't wait to get home.

**At the apartment**

"What the hell?!" I stared up at my burning apartment building. That's it, fate definitely hated me. I had to find a way to get inside my apartment, everything I owned was in there. All of the yen my grandfather had given me, all of my clothes, all of my memories... I couldn't let them burn. This was one thing I wasn't going to let my bad luck take from me. I ran up the very unstable metal stairs that led to my home. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I didn't care.

When I made it to my door, I could see that the flames hadn't quite reached the second floor yet. I had time to get my stuff. I yanked the handle open and hurried inside, grabbing everything of importance. I went into my room and stuffed some clothes in a bag, grabbed my mother's jewelry, took my father's briefcase, and finally found my pocketbook full of money. All of my life's savings. In the end I had several bags of stuff, and just enough time to get outside before the flames would reach my floor.

But then I heard it, faint and small. It was a cry coming from next door. _Shit. _My neighbor had two kids, one who was 9 and one who was 4. She left them home alone twice a week when she had to work late, and I would usually go over there and check up on them. I guess she'd had to work overtime tonight, and that meant that the children were stuck in the apartment. By themselves. I dropped my bags, everything I owned, and ran towards the door. Sitting on the coffee table in my living room was the leather cord my dad had given me the day before the accident. I snatched it up and shoved it in my pocket as a reminder, I just needed something to remember them, even if it was a cheap bit of leather. With one final look at my home, I turned around and walked out the door. I needed to get to the kids.

The fire was just reaching the second floor when I got to the children. Usui, who was 9, was laying over his baby sister. She wasn't moving. Usui looked up at me with teary eyes, and started sobbing. "Chie-chan, chie-chan! Umi is hurt! We got scared of the fire and she freaked out and fell and hit her head. She won't move!"

"Calm down honey, it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna need you to be a big boy now, ok?" I grabbed his little hands in mine and tried to sound as comforting as I could. He nodded his head. "Alright, now listen. The stairs outside are broken and we can't use them to get down. I need you to get some rope out of the utility closet while I help Umieko."

I watched him run down the hall and open the closet door, scrambling to find some rope. Then I looked down at little Umieko's limp body. I needed to get her some help quick, I couldn't waste any more time. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, before grabbing the rope that Usui had retrieved for me.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" I yelled over the fire, which was now raging through the apartment. I grabbed Usui's hand and pulled him behind me, and I made a beeline straight towards the door.

What I saw when I opened the door killed me. The whole deck had collapsed, leaving no way to get down at all, and we only had enough rope to hoist one person to the ground. _Crap, I'm gonna have to drop them both at once. I don't know if I have the strength for that. I guess I don't have any other option though. _I tied the roped around both of the children's midriffs, double knotting it to make sure the knot wouldn't untie.

"MY BABIES!" I heard Ms. Takumi yell from the ground. She was staring right at us, tears running down her face. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that I was also crying.

"Usui, I'm gonna slowly lower you guys to the bottom. When you get down there go and tell your mother what happened to Umi. Ok? And then tell her to tell Yuki that I'm sorry." I was crying for the first time in a while; I didn't usually show my emotions.

"Yuki? Your cousin Yuki? Why? You're coming with us too Chie-chan, right?! Aren't you going to be ok?!" The sadness in the child's voice broke my heart, but I couldn't make him any promises I wouldn't keep.

"No honey, I'm gonna stay here for now. All that's important is getting you to the bottom."

**NO POV**

It was later than he'd expected when Kyoya left the host club. This wasn't surprising though, as he usually ended up staying at the club late. He had a lot of errands to run.

"Mr. Ootori? Would you like me to take the back path to the manor?" The driver of the limousine asked him, worry laced in his tone.

"For what reason?" Kyoya questioned, not looking up from his notebook.

"There's a huge fire raging at the apartments down there. It could be dangerous."

That's when Kyoya snapped into attention. He dropped his notebook on the floor, and a deadly look crossed his features. "Drive straight to the fire, now. I know someone who lives in those apartments. A friend, you could say." He kept his tone steady, but he was worried. If his background check on Chieko had been correct, she lived in that complex, and was possibly in danger.

When they got to the scene of the fire Kyoya immediately jumped out of the car and examined his surroundings. A few feet away from him sat a middle aged woman and two children; the smaller child was being checked out by a doctor.

"Chie-chan told me to tell you that she says sorry to Yuki." The child sobbed into his mother's arms. "She said she's gonna stay in the fire. She said she can't come down."

"That's not true honey! The firefighters will be here soon and are gonna save her." The mom tried to reassure the boy, but she didn't sound so convinced herself.

"_HELP!_" A terrified scream came from the second floor, and that's when he finally saw her. Her uniform was blackened and burned, and her skin was covered in soot. She was nearly unrecognizable, but he knew it was Chieko. She was hanging from the ledge with dear life,

"Chie! Someone help her please. She saved my children, she gave her life for my kids. She doesn't deserve to die!" The mother of the children was wailing now. Kyoya new he had to save her, but for once in his life he had no solution. The world seemed to stop as he watched her fall to the ground.

**Cliffhanger! (literally) Please review if you wanna find out what happens next!**

**Chieko: I better not die -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I love feedback! Many people are saying that they aren't sure about their feelings for Chieko, but that was the whole point of her character; she's a flawed girl who can be a bitch, but in the end she's just a human. She's not just another super perfect OC who all the hosts fall in love with. I tried to make her relatable, as she feels envy and hatred and makes mistakes, just like everyone in the world.**

**Chieko: God you're annoying. Just shut up and write**

**Me: That's not nice. You know I have the ability to kill your character **

**Chieko: Sorry**

**Kyoya: I love chieko lalala she's so lovely lalala**

**Chieko: *punches Kyoya* shut up you stupid attractive glasses man!**

**P.S. This is gonna be a fluffy chapter, because of "XoXILOVEkyoyaXoX" She/he asked for it so I'm giving it!**

"Mr. Ootori, she seems fine. She just has some minor burns from the fire and a few cuts from the fall. You're lucky she didn't land on her back, or she could've seriously been hurt. If you don't mind me asking, who is she to you?" I heard a voice talking, but I didn't move or open my eyes. The person speaking, who I assumed was a nurse, was talking about me. I didn't want her to know that I was listening in on her conversation.

"She's just an old friend of mine. Nothing else." That ever so familiar silky voice responded to the nurse's question. _An old friend, what the hell is that crazy glasses man talking about? I didn't even know him before today. Wait a minute; did he save me? _The memories came flooding back as the images of flames encircling me appeared in my mind. My home, my money, my memories... they were all gone. I'd only managed to save that little bit of leather. "Now if you don't mind, could you leave us alone." He asked the lady. Soon after, I heard her walk out of the room and close the door behind her.

"Why do we keep running into each other?" I finally opened my eyes and realized that I was laying in a hospital bed. Kyoya was sitting across from me, still wearing his school uniform.

"Maybe it's fate." He said cooly, a small smirk crossing his features.

"I should've known. Fate always brings me trouble." I replied quickly, chuckling at my own joke.

"Then maybe I'm just attracted to people who seem to cause trouble." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and I couldn't see any sign of emotion crossing his face. _Attracted _I blushed _I'm sure he didn't mean it in a flirty way, but rather in a friendly way. _"It was really brave of you to save those children. I'm most impressed by your selflessness. You lost everything in the fire, and you almost lost your life as well. Maybe you aren't as cold hearted as you try to make yourself look."

"So you brought me to the hospital, right?" I looked him right in the eye, but I could only see the outline of his eyes through his glasses. "How am I supposed to pay? I have nothing."

"Don't worry about that. I've made arrangements for you to stay in one of my guest houses until you're able to get back on your feet, and I only have on condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You need to volunteer at the host club. You're pretty, smart, and seem to be popular. Maybe this will be the big chance for you to work on your social skills."

"My social skills! You're the one who's always scribbling in your stupid notebook." I hissed, angry that he would insult my personality. Plus he was making me work with those insufferable idiots. "And I'm not even smart. Don't assume things about people you don't know." 

"Why do you pretend to be stupid? You tested number one in all of Japan. You may be the smartest person at our school."

"How do you know that I placed first?" I was angry now. Did he stalk me or something? 

"I placed 2nd, Ms. Katsuhida. Even with all of my studying and preparation, some girl who didn't even really care about her education beat me. It made me quite bitter" When he said this I became less angry and more mad at myself for being rude to him. I didn't deserve to be first in the nation, and I didn't even want the title, but he did, and I took it from him. "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It's ok Kyo-kun, I'm not angry at you. Even if you are a nosy attractive glasses man." I smiled at first, but then I realized what I'd said. I'd called him attractive. I could feel my face burning bright red, and I quickly decided to change the subject. Besides, I probably wasn't the first girl to think he was hot, so it wasn't a big deal. "What would I help with at the host club anyways?"

"Pouring tea, running little errands, etc. Just basic chores. You'll be like our little maid." He laughed. And I don't mean a little chuckle, but an actual full on laugh, and for some reason his laughter made me feel happy. I was glad to see him smile, it suited him better than a smirk. "And you can just call me Kyo, if you want to. You shouldn't mind calling me by a familiar name, since you find me so attractive."

"Don't let your ego blow up! I think everyone in the host club is attractive. That's why you're hosts." I had meant this as a joke, but his smile faded a little bit after I said this. It was a pity.

Gingerly, I pushed myself up and crawled over to wear he was sitting at the foot of the hospital bed. I reached out my hand and touched the corner of his mouth, trying to get it to turn up again. I wanted to see him smile. "Cheer up, Kyo." He looked shocked by this small act of affection, as if no one had ever touched him before.

"Well aren't you being rather friendly towards me, seeing as though I'm just a snobby rich kid who can't do anything for himself. Isn't that what you said earlier?" He chuckled. "I thought you hated me, Ms. Katsuhida."

"I don't hate you, and I don't like you. You're just slightly better than everyone else at that academy. And you can call me Chie, as long as you only say it when we're alone. I don't want other people to see that I'm a fully functioning human being who can make friends."

"Oh of course not, you already have a reputation of having a heart made out of stone, but some people are going to take that as a challenge." And queue the rapid butterflies in my stomach. Oh dear god the way he looked at me when he said that made my tummy do flips. _What are you doing Chieko! Get a hold of yourself! He's just another stupid rich kid, and you've only known him for a day. Even if he is hot and smart.. _"And are implying that you want to be alone with me when you say you only want me to call you Chie when we're alone?"

"Not at all!" I lied. "I would rather be alone. I prefer peace and quiet to some glasses man who only brings me trouble."

"That's too bad, since you're going home with me. I'm afraid that you're going to have to put up with me for the time being." With that he stood up from my bed and walked out of the room, leaving me speechless.

**The Next Morning**

The ride to Ouran was silence. Kyoya hadn't really talked to me since our conversation in the hospital, even though I was staying in his guest house. Maybe I was wrong about him, and he was just another snobby rich kid... maybe yesterday night meant nothing. My heart ached a little bit when I thought about this, because I'd honestly considered Kyoya to be a potential friend. It was probably just over medication from the doctors; I should've known that I'd never find someone who I could open up to.

He sat beside me, jotting down notes in that stupid notebook of his. I wondered what he was writing about,_ maybe it's a diary? Haha no, he isn't the type to pour his heart into some inanimate object. Actually, he's not really the type to pour his heart into anything at all. _

"How was your room?" He broke the silence, but still didn't look up from his notes. This annoyed me. How were you able to talk to a person without at least pretending you cared about what they had to say, and you can't even bring yourself to take your eyes off of what you're doing to have a conversation?

"It was nice. Thanks." I grumbled, looking out my window. If he wasn't going to look at me while we were talking, I was going to do the same to him. "Did you do this?" I casually pointed at the leather cord from the fire, which someone had double-knotted like a necklace around my neck. It was kind of creepy thinking that someone had been messing with me while I was sleeping, but I guess in the end it was a kind gesture.

"Yes. I figured you'd want to keep it safe, and there's no safer place than your own neck." He still was taking notes, and it still bothered me, yet I was touched that he would take the time to think about me. 

"You're a nice guy, Kyo." I said casually, pretending that calling him by his new nickname didn't make me feel all fuzzy inside. Besides, I was still angry at him, and I couldn't let some stupid happy emotions take a hold of me. A strong person didn't let emotions control them. **(note: Isn't this a little ironic of her? She doesn't realize that her anger is also an emotion -_-)**

**I know this was a short chapter, sorry! The next one will be better. Remember to R+R :)**


End file.
